


no one could fall for you quite like me

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: what happens to Bucky's neighbor turned friend turned maybe crush when he gets arrested in Bucharest?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	no one could fall for you quite like me

"James Barnes is my friend! Nothing you're going to say to me is gonna change that, alright?"

"Please sit down. This is an interrogation, and you're not leaving until we're through."

You begrudgingly sat back down and the woman continued, "Now. Have you been aiding the Winter Soldier?"

"I don't know the Winter Soldier. I know James Barnes. They're not the same."

"We have evidence that James Barnes is the Winter Soldier. I don't know what he's told you, but I do intend to find out."

"James is my neighbor. He acts just like any regular person. I don't know what you hope to gain from this."

The woman chuckled, "If you refuse to answer these questions, I'm wasting my time here-"

"You think?"

She glared at you and continued, "I am wasting my time here. Perhaps if you're left alone for a while, you'll be more prepared to cooperate with this investigation."

She gathered up her folders and left you alone in the room. 

Bucky was the first American you had run into in Bucharest. You were in the city for an internship, and had been grateful to make a friend outside of work. Bucky was your neighbor and the two of you had become fast friends.

When they came for Bucky, you couldn't help but hear them. The fighting hadn't quieted for what seemed like hours. No more than thirty minutes later were police officers knocking on your own door, and taking you in for questioning.

Earlier, as you had been led to your own interrogation room, you saw Bucky by himself and latched into a chair. Needless to say, he was the last person you expected to see bust through the door. 

"Bucky? How did you get out?"

Instead of answering you, he grabbed your wrist with his metal hand and started to drag you out of the room. This Bucky was cold and calculating, nothing like the one you knew. You knew something was wrong.

"Bucky, what's going on?"

Bucky just kept dragging you along until you reached the roof.

"Soldier. Kill her."

"C'mon Bucky no. You know me. You do, I promise."

As you had almost made your peace with dying this way, Bucky's presence was, all of a sudden, gone. You looked to your left and realized he was now busy fighting with Captain America. The day just kept getting stranger.

Just when you had started to feel safe again, the man who had started all this grabbed you.

"If he cannot do it, I will."

He led you to the edge of the helipad, and your life flashed before your eyes as he prepared to push you over. But the fall never came. When you turned around, you saw Bucky knock the strange man unconscious. For a minute, Bucky had managed to push aside the Winter Soldier and save your life.

As Bucky moved to continue hitting him, Steve pulled him away. You heard Steve say, "She's safe Buck. You did good."

Watching Bucky come to with his arm stuck in a vice was more heartbreaking than you'd have liked to admit. 

Once Steve, Bucky, and Sam discussed their plan, you found yourself sitting alone with Bucky.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this."

"What? This wasn't a normal Thursday for you?" That got a laugh out of Bucky and you felt successful. "Really though, it's okay. I'm just sorry this happened to you."

Bucky sighed, "I really like you."

You let your head fall against his shoulder, "I really like you too."

"But right now…"

"Is a really bad time."

"Yes."

"S'okay."

Steve came around the corner and said, "Guys? We need to get going."

Steve, Sam, and Bucky dropped you off at your apartment before heading for Siberia.

You were taken by surprise when Bucky hugged you. In the time you'd known him, he hadn't been much for being touched. He held you for a long while before letting go. "Bye Y/N."

"Bye Bucky. Be safe." You remembered what they were planning to do and added, "Or try to be safe at least."

With that, Bucky smiled and turned to walk away. Steve turned to follow him, but stopped and said, "Hey Y/N. I mean, Bucky's gonna be off the radar for a while, but if you need anything, anything at all, you just call. Okay?"

You smiled, "Thanks Steve."

He nodded, smiled, and walked out the door.

After they left, you didn't do anything for hours. It was like all the adrenaline fell away and you couldn't bring yourself to move. You didn't know if you could stay here anymore. Knowing what had happened right next door, to someone so undeserving was more than you could bear. Finally, you pulled yourself off the couch and made a choice. You packed up everything, and booked a flight back home.

You had kept in touch with Steve occasionally after Bucharest, but it was still a shock to see him on your doorstep. "Hey Steve. You wanna come in?"

Steve nodded and you pulled the door open wider.

You both settled on your couch and you asked, "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh. Nothing."

"Steve. C'mon. You don't have a great poker face. What is it?"

"It's Bucky. He, uh, he was one of the ones wiped out by the snap." Steve put his head in his hands, "I just had to watch, I couldn't stop it. I just stood there and watched him go."

You put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Steve."

He sighed, "I'm just glad you opened the door. If you were gone too..."

Steve told you about the battle, and everyone they had lost. The two of you sat and talked about Bucky for what seemed like hours. Steve was glad to be with somebody who cared about Bucky as much as he did.

Eventually he got to his feet, "I should get back to the compound."

You walked with him to your door. "Yeah, okay. Be safe Steve."

"You too. If you need anything, just let me know."

You chuckled, "I will. And if you need anything, let me know, yeah? You don't have to carry everything all by yourself."

Steve left you with a smile and a promise to reach out.

Five years missing half of the population went about as well as you would expect it to. But after seeing that all the ones who had been dusted had returned, you knew that the avengers must have done something. You also knew that Bucky might be among the ones brought back. You were still shocked when you answered the phone, and heard his voice on the other end.

"Y/N?"

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hi. I got your number from Steve, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. How are you? I mean with everything-"

"You wanna come over? And I can explain. I've got a place here. I mean it's not much, but it's my own."

"I'd like that."

As he led you inside, you noticed Bucky's apartment was near empty. "I'm working on it, but decorating isn't really in my wheelhouse.

"I could help. If you want."

"Yeah? That'd be great. Thanks Y/N."

"For sure. I'd be happy too," you said as you sat on his couch. 

He sat next to you, and you could feel the awkwardness in the air. You hadn't seen him in years. Aside from the occasional update by way of Steve, you hadn't had any contact with Bucky since that day in Bucharest.

Bucky finally broke the silence, "Long time no see. I shoulda called or something but-"

You laughed, "You were a little busy, I think we can make an exception."

"Right," he said with a smile. "I know Steve told you some of what was happening with me. You know Shuri got the Winter Soldier out of my head?"

"Yes. From what Steve said, she sounds pretty great."

"Oh yeah. She's a genius for sure."

Bucky told you about the time he spent in Wakanda and the goats he took care of. He told you about the battle, and how it felt to turn to dust.

"It was almost like nothing. I mean it didn't hurt or anything."

"Do you remember it?"

"Not really. Mostly just remember coming out of the portal in New York."

"Yeah?"

Bucky nodded, "And then Steve went to live his life in the past…I dunno, I mean I'm happy for him, but it does kind of suck that he's not around anymore. Well he is but-"

"No, I get it. He called me the other day, and I almost didn't believe it was him."

"Right? S'weird."

You sat catching up for hours. 

"I should probably get home."

"God, yeah, sorry. It's late."

"No, I loved this. I've missed you."

A smile spread across Bucky's face, "I've missed you too. You really wanna help me decorate this place?"

"Yeah. It'd be fun."

"Wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

You sank into the chair Bucky had been eyeing since you walked in, "Bucky, I say if you want an old man recliner you should get one." You got up and stopped to whisper in his ear with a laugh, "You are one hundred years old after all."

Bucky left the store having purchased one recliner, a kitchen table and chairs, and several blankets. You insisted blankets were a necessary purchase, and had encouraged Bucky to buy as many as he liked. 

So you weren't all that shocked when, a week later, you walked into his apartment and found him bundled in a blanket on his couch. 

"So the blankets were a bad idea?"

"Terrible actually."

You laughed and curled into the opposite corner of the couch. When you closed your eyes, you fully intended on just resting them, but you opened them again to realize you had fallen asleep. A blanket had been placed over you, and you were alone on the couch.

"Bucky?"

"In here doll."

You found him in the kitchen, staring into the microwave.

"Uh, Bucky? Whatcha doing there?"

"I'm making you food."

You sat at his table and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

He turned to face you. "It's Chinese food."

"So technically you're reheating me food."

He shrugged, "Same difference."

You ate in easy silence. Since you and Bucky had gotten close again, it felt remarkably close to how it had felt all those years ago in Bucharest. But this Bucky was calmer, less on edge. Now that you understand he had constantly been waiting for a fight, his behavior made much more sense.

While you were eating, thunder started to roll outside and before you knew it, it was pouring. You both crowded around his window to watch the downpour. 

"You shouldn't be driving in that doll."

"I haven't got much choice in the matter."

"I mean, you could stay here. If you wanted, you don't have to-"

You smiled and turned to face him, "Thanks. I can sleep out here-"

"No way. Are you crazy? You take my bed, I take the couch."

Laying there in one of Bucky's old t-shirts and wrapped in his sheets, you couldn't sleep. Something about being surrounded by things so very Bucky made it impossible for your mind to slow down. You wanted him to be there with you. Growing tired of laying there uselessly, you got up to get a drink. 

Walking into the kitchen, you almost had a heart attack when you found Bucky there himself. 

"Oh! Bucky. Hi."

"Sorry doll. I didn't mean to scare you."

You made your way to the sink and got some water, "S'okay. Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Me either."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bucky looked uncomfortable and you added, "You don't have to, I was just offering-"

"I love you."

"Bucky…"

Bucky shook his head and said, “Don't worry doll. You don’t have to say it back, you’re worth the wait. You always have been. I just, I needed to tell you. I couldn't stop thinking about it out here."

"I love you too." 

"Wait what? You do?"

You smiled, "I do."

A grin spread across Bucky's face that you hadn't ever seen before and you were in his arms. He was twirling you around the kitchen before you knew what had happened. That night, you fell peacefully asleep in Bucky's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
